the visitor
by Aoi-Rara
Summary: kamui akan datang. Len sangat semangat. miku dan rin pun pergi berbelanja untuk tamu merka nanti. Kaito dan Len berua saja di rumah.. apa yang akan terjadi? Lalu apa klanjutan cerita mereka saat Kamui datang? WARN: threesome, YAOI! BOYXBOY!


Disclaimer: punyanya Yamaha! Kalo punya rara, hancur deh XPP

WARNING: YAOI, Lemon, Lime, OOC, typo, gaje, threesome!

Rara ketagihan bikin ff rated M nih! Muahahahahaha! *di lempar telor busuk

Setelah Rara liat ff yaoi Vocaloid, Rara jdi pengen buat juga! Karna emang Rara suka pair yaoi di Vocaloid hehehehe :p

Oh ya, Pairnya: KamuiXLenXKaito! Nyahahaha!

* * *

"KAITOOO NIIIIIII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Teriak cowok pendek dengan rambut pirang dikuncir satu itu.

"hn?"

BRUK!

"i.. ittai.."

"hai hei, nii-Chan! Kamui nii-san akan dating ke sini!"

"Oh, tumben… tapi bisa tolong berdiri Len? Kau menimpaku.."

"Oh! Hehehe maafkan aku nii-Chan! Aku terlalu bersemangat!"

Sang cowok berambut biru laut a.k.a Kaito itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu Kaito pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es krimnya.

Len yang masih bersemangat pergi menemui kembarannya dan cewek kuncir dua.

"Hei! Rin, Miku nee-Chan!"

"hmm?" kedua cewek yg dipanggil itu menoleh.

"Katanya hari ini Kamui nii-san akan datang!"

"Wah benarkah?" Cewek kuncir dua a.k.a Miku itu bertanya dengan semangat juga.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan tidak pernah berbohong!"

"Neeee.. Len! Kau semangat sekali. Apa sebegitu spesialnya kalau Kamui nii-Chan datang?"

Gadis rambut pirang yang mirip dengan dirinya itu bertanya malas.

"eh? Tentu saja! Kan sudah lama sekali Kamui nii-san tidak datang ke sini!"

"yahh terserah padamu lah. Jangan teriak teriak penuh semangat begitu! Aku jadi makin malas.."

"maa maa! Aku dan Rin akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan. Sekalian untuk menjamu tamu tersayang kita!"

Miku tertawa kecil melihat kedua bocah kembar itu.

"YEII! Akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan rumah membosankan ini! Ayo nii-Chan!"

Rin berteriak senang.

"huh! Tadi mengomel terus sekarang kau sendiri yang bersemangat." Len ikut-ikut mengomel

"biarin! WEKKK!"

Rin menjulurkan lidahnya ke len. Len hanya memandang kesal.

"nah, ayo kita berangkat Rin!"

"Hai'!"

Setelah kepergian duo gadis itu, Len pergi ke ruang santai. Ia melihat Kaito sedang asik makan es krim sambil menonton.

"Kaito nii-Chan.."

Len memanggil dengan nada kesal.

"ada apa? Kok tampangmu kusut begitu? Tadi semangat sekali."

"nandemonai….."

Len ikut duduk di sofa tempat Kaito duduk. Len bersandar ke punggung Kaito.

"ada apa sih?" Kaito heran dengan perubahan mood Len yang tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan cup es krimnya dan menghadap ke Len.

"Rin menyebalkan! Dan lagi kenapa Kamui nii-san belum datang-datang juga? Aku sudah bosannn"

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia memeluk badan kecil Len. Len yang dipeluk langsung melemaskan badannya dan bersandar nyaman.

"sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu"

Kaito mempererat pelukannya.

"hehe, aku paling suka pelukan Kaito nii-Chan!"

Kaito tersenyum dan mencium leher Len.

"ahahahaha, Kaito nii-Chan! Geli! Hahaha"

Kaito tersenyum dan masih saja menciumi leher Len. Kaito mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher len.

"ahh.. geli…"

Kaito malah tambah semangat dan menggigit pelan telinga Len.

"Hyyaahhh!"

Len berteriak kecil saat telinganya digigit. Kaito menjilat telinganya dan meraba dada Len.

Kaito menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat tonjolan kecil di dada len menonjol dibalik baju sailornya itu.

"Wah, lihat. Sepertinya dua _nipple_ mu sudah mengeras ya Len." Kaito tersenyum.

"e.. eh?"

Len tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kaito. Kaito malah memelintir pelan kedua tonjolah itu.

"Hyahhh…!"

Len berteriak pelan saat kedua tonjolan itu dimainkan.

Kaito membuka baju sailor itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kedua tonjolan itu terlihat sudah mengeras dari tadi.

Kaito mulai memainkannya. Kemudian ia melumat salah satu tonjolan kecil Len.

"Uahhh…."

Len mendesah saat sensasi yang aneh melanda tonjolan kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Permisi!"

Kamui masuk dan melihat mereka berdua.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Apalagi Len dan Kaito.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Kamui:

Len yang ada di bawah kaito dengan setengah telanjang, Kaito yang ada di atas Len sambil masih memegang _nipple_ Len.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" akhirnya Kamui angkat bicara.

Kaito tersenyum.

"kalau menurutmu apa yang sedang kami lakukan?"

Kaito malah balik bertanya. Kamui terdiam dan menganga. Kaito tersenyum licik untuk pertama kalinya.

"ka... Kalian benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Kamui tak yakin.

"Hmmm?" Kaito hanya menjawab seperti itu. Kamui yang mengerti akan jawabannya langsung blushing.

"nee, K a m u i, mau ikutan?"

Kaito tertawa kecil melihat Kamui yang makin kaget dan membeku. Len yang akhirnya mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka langsung berteriak marah

"Kaito nii-chan!"

"hmmm? Ada apa Len chan?" Kaito tersenyum manis.

"ja.. jangan tersenyum begitu! Apa sih yang nii-chan pikirkan?"

"kau pasti suka kok" Lagi-lagi Kaito tersenyum.

Kamui yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"yahh.. sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sih. Karena sudah lama juga aku mau melakukannya dengan Len. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka.. kau duluan yang melakukannya."

"heee~~ aku sengaja melakukannya duluan agar kau juga bisa menikmatinya. Aku baik kan?" Kaito tertawa kecil.

"hahaha.. yahh.. aku mau sih berterima kasih padamu. Tapi nggak jadi. Karena, kau sudah melakukannya duluan dan menjadikan aku yang ke dua!"

"hey hey.. masa begitu saja dipikirkan sih!"

Selagi mereka berdua sibuk dengan masalah siapa yang duluan, diam-diam Len merangkak turun dari sofa dan menjauh. Tapi...

"Len chan. M a u k e m a n a k a m u ?" Tanya mereka serempak dengan senyum yang membuat Len ingin menangis seketika.

"e..ehhh,,, anu... aku.. mau... ke kamarku dulu.. ehehe... bye!"

Len langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Namun, sayang sekali, tinggal sedikit lagi ia meraih pintu kamar, kedua tangannya ditarik sehingga ia terjatuh di lantai.

"i.. ittai..." Len mengaduh kesakitan. Punggungnya membentur lantai cukup keras.

"kau tidak bisa kabur Len chan." Kaito tersenyum penuh arti.

"setidaknya, tidak dari kami." Kamui ikut-ikutan tersenyum a.k.a menyeringai.

"hiii... ma.. mau apa kalian?" len ingin sekali kabur dari kedua anikinya itu.

"Tenang saja Len, kau pasti menikmatinya." Kaito mengelus dada datar nan mulus itu. Len langsung mengejang kaget.

Ia merasa aneh saat dadanya disentuh dengan tangan yang dingin. Belum sempat ia memperotes, bibirnya sudah di lumat oleh Kaito.

"Ternyata agresif juga kau Kaito.."

Kaito menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Len.

"hei, berikan aku tempat." Kamui berbicara dengan nada datar.

"hmph! Baiklah!" Kaito melepaskan bibirnya dari Len dengan berat hati.

Ia menyingkir ke samping Len. Sedangkan kamui mendapat bagian bawah.

"yah, bukan masalah. Atas atau bawah sama saja."

Kamui mulai melepaskan celana Len. Len yang tidak terima celananya dilepaskan, menendang-nendang tanpa arah.

"hei, hei, len chan. Tenang sedikit."

"Ti.. tidak mau! " Len terus menendang-nendang.

"heeee… kalau begitu kita harus pakai cara kasar ya Kamui kun?" Kaito tersenyum seakan-akan ia menikmati semuanya.

"a.. ap.. apa maksudnya?" Len bertanya dengan wajah horror penuh ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Len chan. Bakaito hanya membuatmu panik saja" Kamui menenangkan sambil menyeringai.

"Bakaito? Apa itu?" Kaito bertanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"yah, bukan apa-apa"

Kaito hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia melepaskan scraft nya. Kamui menekukkan kaki len dan mengikatnya dengan scraft itu. Kaito mengambil dasi dari baju sailor Len dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakinya yang satu lagi. Alhasil, Len pun tidak bisa menendang lagi.

"He.. Heiii! Lepaskan aku! Apaan sih! Lepaskannnnn!" Len berteriak tidak terima.

"salahmu sendiri tidak bisa diam" Kaito menyeringai senang.

Mata Len mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kaito yang melihatnnya mencium bibir kecil Len dengan lembut. Ciuman itu hanya sekilas tapi sangat menenangkan. Ciuman Kaito turun ke leher Len. Ia mulai mencium dan menggigit pelan lehet jenjang Len. Len mengeluarkan desahan kecil nikmat.

Tiba-tiba Len mengerang pelan. Kamui yang mulai memainkan 'len kecil' menyeringai mendengar erangan nikmat itu. Kamui menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan tempo yang pelan dan pas. Ia sesekali meremas pelan 'barang' itu.

Len terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan nikmat yang membuat kedua srigala itu makin menggila. Kaito sendiri mulai bermain dengan dua tonjolan pink yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

Kaito yang iseng ingin menggoda Len. Ia berhembus pelan di tonjolan kecil Len. Len langsung berteriak pelan.

"Hyaaaa..! Ka..ito nii-chan! Berhenti meng..godaku! hhnnnn…"

Len protes di sela-sela desahannya. Kaito hanya tertawa pelan. Kaito melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia memelintir pelan tonjolan di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan tonjolan kecil di sebelah kanan Len itu mulai dijilati oleh Kaito. Len terus mendesah penuh nikmat.

Kamui sendiri menggati kegiatan meremas 'barang' Len menjadi mengulum dan menjilatnya.

Len mendesah kencang saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh 'barang'nya.

"hhhhyyaaaaahh!"

Kamui menyeringai dan terus menjilati 'barang' Len.

Len terus mendesah dan mengerang kencang saat kedua titik sensitifnya itu dimainkan bersamaan.

"uuhhhh…. K.. Kaito nii-chan… ahhh… Kamui.. nii… hhhnnnn.. san…"

Keduanya hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' singkat.

"bi.. bisa lepaskan… uahh!... ikatanku?"

"yahh, asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan banyak bergerak lagi."

"aku janji…. Kumohon…. Aaahhhh…"

Len menatap mereka dengan wajah memelas yang membuat mereka kehilangan control sementara.

Kaito dan Kamui pun melepaskan kedua ikatan di kaki Len. Setelah ikatan di kaki Len lepas, Len menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Ia merenggangkan kakinya yang sejak tadi terpaksa ditekuk. Tapi, baru sebentar Len merileks kan dirinya, ia kembali diserang oleh kedua srigala itu.

"aaahh.. tu.. tunggu! Hentikan… hyaaahhhh!.."

"kami sudah tidak bisa menunggu Len chan" kamui berbicara di sela-sela kegiatan menjilatnya.

"bisa-bisa kau kabur lagi" kaito melanjutkan kalimat Kamui.

Kaito terus memainkan tonjolan kiri Len dan mengulum dan menggigit pelan tonjolan kirinya. Sedangkan Kamui terus menerus menjilati 'barang' Len.

"hoi, Kamui, bisa ganti tempat?"

"hmm? Kau ini mengganggu saja… ya ya ya, kita tukaran."kamui menjawab tidak rela.

Kaito mengangkat Len ke atas badannya. Ia menghadapkan 'barang' Kaito ke depan bibir kecil itu. Mereka membentuk posisi 69 dengan Len yang berada di atas Kaito.

"Kau bisa kan melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kamui nii-san?"

"ehh..? emm… bi.. bisa.." Len menjawab sedikit ragu.

Tapi kemudian, Len mulai menjilati 'barang' Kaito. Len merasa sedikit aneh dengan barang besar yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba Len mengejang kaget saat ujung 'barang'nya dijilat kaito. Kaito menjilatnya dengan ahli. Len sendiri terus melakukan kegiatannya sambil mendesah pelan.

Kamui yang dari tadi diam saja mulai mencari kegiatan sendiri. Kamui menjilat lubang Len. Len yang merasakan sensasi aneh di lubangnya berteriak kecil seketika.

"kyaaahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Kam-HHYAAAHHHH!"

Kalimat Len terpotong oleh Kaito yang menggigit keras 'barang'nya.

"kau punya kegiatan sendiri kan Len?" Kaito tersenyum dan mengulum 'barang' Len.

Len mulai mendesah dan mengulum 'barang' milik kaito.

Kamui tersenyum dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu. Len yang ingin mendesah dengan kuat tertahan oleh 'barang'yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kaito meremas keduan 'bola' Len sambil mengulum barangnya. Len yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi pun memberitahu Kaito.

"engghh…. Kaito nii-caahn.. aahhhnnn…. Aku .. sudah mau…"

Kaito tersenyum dan makin kuat meremas 'bola' itu dan mempercepat gerak maju mundur nya di 'barang' Len.

Len klimaks di dalam mulut Kaito. Kaito tanpa segan-segan menelan habis cairan itu.

"manis…" Kaito tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya.

Setelah klimaks, kaki Len terasa lemas. Ia tidak bisa menahan badannya untuk tidak jatuh. Tetapi, kamui dengan cepan menahan kedua kaki Len. Ia menggendong Len. Kamui memposisikkan punggung Len bersandar pada dada nya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Kamui memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Len.

"!" Len langsung berteriak kuat.

Kaito menyeringai. Ia menumpukan dirinya dengan lututnya(a.k.a. berlutut) dan membungkukkan Len ke depan 'barang'nya tanpa membuat jari Kamui lepas dari lubang Len.

"kau belum selesai Len. Tadi itu baru kau yang klimaks, bukan aku." Kaito masih tersenyum menyeringai.

Seringaian itu membuat Len merinding. Ia menelan ludah dengan paksa dan mulai menjilatnya. Selagi Len menjilan 'barang' milik Kaito, Kamui memasukkan jari ke duanya. Len berteriak tertahan. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Kedua jari di dalam lubangnya itu seperti merobek dirinya menjadi dua. Kamui menunggu Len tenang sambil memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Setelah Len cukup tenang, Kamui memasukkan lagi jari ke tiganya. Kali ini Len berteriak keras. Len tidak bisa lagi menjilat 'barang' kaito. Len menangis dan mengerang.

"hentikan…! Uhh…. Hentikan… hiks…. Kumohon…."

Kaito langsung mengecup Len dengan lembut. Menjilat air matanya.

"sshhh… jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Kaito berusaha menenangkan Len.

Len pun sedikit menenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Kurasa cukup tiga jari ini saja yang masuk. Tiga jari saja begini, apalagi 'itu'" kamui menghela nafas berat.

"yahh, mau bagaimana lagi?" kaito tersenyum pasrah.

Kamui mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya. Sedangkan Len kembali menjilati dan mengulum 'barang' milik Kaito. Tangan kamui yang bebas bermain di 'barang' milik Len. Tempo gerakan mereka semakin cepat.

Tiba-tiba Len berhenti mengulum 'barang' Kaito.

"umm…. Kamui nii-san?" Len bicara malu-malu.

"hmm?" Kamui menjawabnya dengan datar.

"anoo…. N.. nii-san boleh kok me.. memasukkan 'itu' k..ke dalam tu..buhku.."

Kamui dan Kaito langsung diam seketika. Kemudian keduanya menyeringai.

"kau yakin Len chan? Awalnya sakit loh." Kamui memastikan.

"ya… a.. aku yakin.."

"hmm.. bukan masalah untukku."

Kamui mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkan 'barang'nya tepat di depan lubang milik Len.

Len memejamkan matanya kuat-kuta. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Tapi, berkat Kaito, Len berhasil menghilangkan rasa takunya. Kaito yang melihat Len ketakutan terseyum dan memeluk bocah pirang itu.

Kemudian Kamui mulai memasukkan 'barang'nya. Len berteriak seketika. Air matanya keluar. Kaito mempererat pelukkanya. Ia mengelus rambut pirang itu. Len mulai mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah Len tenang dan nafasnya kembali teratur, Kamui mulai bergerak dengan pelan.

"aahhhh…. Hhhhnnnnn….. kaito… nii-chan.. ah.."

"ya, len Chan?" kaito tersenyum dan hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"a.. aku… aahhhh… belum selesai…. Hhhhnnnhhhh….."

Kaito sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"hee? Ada apa Len chan? Mendadak kau agresif sekali."

Kaito mulai mendekat dan mengarahkan 'barang'nya ke depan mulut Len. Len mulai menjilati ujung 'barang' Kaito. Kemudian Len mengulumnya dan bergerak maju mundur. Sesekali Len meremas pelan 'barang' itu segingga membuat Kaito mendesah kecil penuh nikmat.

Kamui tersenyum melihat Len menjadi lebih agresif. Kamui menaikkan temponya sedikit lebih cepat. Tangannya yang bebas kembali memainkan 'barang' milik len.

Semakin lama tempo mereka semakin cepat. Len yang tidak tahan lagi klimaks mendahului dua srigala itu.

Kaito dan Kamui yang sudah hamper mencapai klimaks mempercepat gerakan mereka. Kaito menekan kepala Len sehingga 'barang' milik Kaito masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Len hingga tak terlihat. Kaito terus memaju mundurkannya dengan kuat membuat Len mengerang.

Kamui sendiri memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Akhirnya kedua srigala itu klimaks di dalam Len. Len terpaksa menelan cairan milik Kaito. Len ambruk dan terengah-engah. Begitu pula dua srigala itu. Tubuh len penuh keringat dan cairan. Sangat seksi, setidaknya itu menurut dua srigala itu. Len yang sudah sangat kelelahan tertidur.

Kamui dan kaito pun tersenyum. Kaito menggendong Len ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan Len di atas kasurnya dengan perlahan agar bocah pirang itu tidak terbangun. Setelah selesai menyelimutinya, Kaito mengambil pakaian Len dan pakaiannya sendiri.

"nee, Kamui, kau tidak mau mandi?"

"tentu saja aku mau bakaito."

"hentikan panggilanmu itu Kamui.."

"hmm… aku mau mandi dulu."

Kaito hanya tersenyum pasrah(-lagi-). Kaito sendiri pergi ke kamar mandi kosong.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai mandi, Miku dan Rin pulang.

"Kami Pulang!" Rin berteriak penuh semangat.

"wah… selamat datang Rin, Miku. Kok lama sekali? Kamui sudah dating tuh"

"heeee? Kamui nii-chan sudah dating?" Rin panic sendiri mendengarnya.

"maaf Kaito, barang-barang yang kami cari tidak ada di supermarket, jadi aku dan Rin pergi ke mall saja sekalian jalan-jalan. Hehe.."

"hahaha, ya tidak apa-apa sekali kali jalan-jalan." Kamui tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mana Kamui nii-chan?" Tanya Rin.

"di ruang tamu, lagi nonton."

Rin langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dengan semangat.

"ngomong-ngomong, mana Len? Kok tidak kalihatan?" Miku heran ia tidak melihat Len.

"ohh, Len tidur di kamarnya. Sepertinya ia capek."

"heee? Capek?" Miku heran sendiri

"Kaito nii-chan!" rin berteriak dari ruang tamu.

Kaito yang dipanggil langsung ke ruang tamu.

"ada apa Rin chan?"

"lihat lihat! Ada cairan aneh di sini! Pasti ada monster yang menyelinap masuk!"

"monster? Eh? Cairan apa itu?" Miku heran sendiri melihat cairan itu.

Sementara Rin dan Miku sibuk mendiskusikan cairan apa itu, Kamui dan Kaito berpandangan dan menyeringai.

* * *

*** ~ **FIN** ~ ***

=="

Ini ff vocaloid pertamaku..

Kacau! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *PLAK

Huhuhuhuh… maafkan aku para readers T.T

Harusnya ini fic udah di publish 3 minggu yang lalu

Tapi emang dri sononya saya malas *digorok* jadinya baru selesai malam-malam =.="

Maaf kan saya! *membungkuk

Tolong di review ya!

Review segalanya bagi sayaaa!


End file.
